


Tongueless

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avoxes, First Meetings, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Hunger Games/BATB crossover literally NOBODY asked for
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 1





	Tongueless

The President took offense to a lot of things, including things that had nothing to do with him. He supposed that the president took offense solely because he  _ wanted  _ to take offense, to find some excuse to take his musical tongue from his head and silence him. He had heard rumors of it happening to others but had never imagined that it would happen to him.

He was a singer, an entertainer. It was his job to make the people happy with his dancing and singing. He had had no idea that his newest song could be construed as speaking out against the president.

Until the armed men stormed into his home that is. That was when it all became terribly real for Lefou.

***

The Avox heard the sound of metal banging against metal. He frowned to himself, looking around to try and find a source in the exercise room. The career tribute he had been given to was currently surrounded by swooning reporters and admirers seeking to speak with him, leaving Lefou with a rare moment of peace to himself.

No one showed off for the cameras like Gaston, especially with the Games so close at hand now.

Lefou slipped away to look for the source. No one paid attention to Avoxes anyway. All of the cameras were focused on the tributes. He frowned as the sound continued and he followed as best as he could down the hallways into a small room.

He found one of the newer Avoxes huddled inside. They were young, just about the right age for a tribute really. Lefou had heard that they had gotten into an altercation with an officer over fabrics or something. They had broken the officer’s nose and lost their tongue and personhood for it. A circular cage was locked over his head and it was this that they were banging against the wall, gritting their teeth and making faint grunts and moans with each impact of metal against the wall.

Lefou stepped up and grabbed the back of the cage before they could slam it against the wall again. The newcomer startled, turning around to look at him with wide eyes between the bars. They relaxed only slightly when they saw the clothes he wore, eyeing him warily. Despite the cage, their hair was done up in two tight victory curls, sideburns shaved and shaped. No one wanted to look at an ugly Avox.

The older man held up his hands, raising an eyebrow at the other. They were still new but it was a secret among Avox to try and teach each other at least a little about how to talk with their hands. It had been one of the few pieces of comfort Lefou had gotten, knowing he could at least communicate in some way.

_ Name?  _ The newcomer hesitated and Lefou waited a moment before signing again,  _ name? _

“...S’ahn’ey…” they murmured.

Lefou pursed his lips as he mentally translated.  _ Stanley? _ he signed. The Avox nodded their head.  _ Can you sign? _

Stanley raised his hands slowly, moving carefully as they signed,  _ a little. _

_ I can teach you more. I know what to do. The cages are only for the first week. Do not make them angry. _ Lefou offered Stanley a sad smile, pulling them up onto their feet.  _ Understand? _

They nodded their head.

_ Good. _

“‘efuh.”

Lefou blinked at that and looked at him in surprise.  _ You know my name? How? _

Stanley blushed, hesitating a moment before signing again,  _ I used to...listen to you sing. _

He smiled sadly, leading them out of the room.  _ A lot of people did. _

Stanley clenched their hands, considering signing something else but lowering their hands again. They followed after the other instead, staying close to him. Perhaps things wouldn’t be so bad if they were able to stay with Lefou.


End file.
